


Doughnuts & Coffee

by PrettyYoungKing



Series: Food & Drink [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyYoungKing/pseuds/PrettyYoungKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grips Holtzs’ hand by the wrist, effectively halting it’s wild scrubbing motions and pulling it down to her lap, says “Let me” and rubs at the tip of Holtzs’ nose (because of course.) </p>
<p>She smiles, and it’s blinding and makes Holtz feel like summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in 3 years, I'm rusty as hell, and this took too long to write. Enjoy.

Dr. Jillian Holtzmann was not a light sleeper, so it came as no surprise when she was awoken by clattering from the kitchen (followed by unintelligible murmuring.) She swung her feet over the edge of her bed, narrowly missing the plug that she should _really_ put away; cracking her neck (and relishing the noise,) she quickly swiped up her tinted glasses from the cluttered table near her bed and, as she lazily scratched her jaw, set them firmly on top of her head and quietly made her way out of her bedroom door.  
  
Holtzmann rounded into the kitchen relatively quickly since all of the bedrooms were situated on the first floor. None of the others had wanted their rooms near Holtzmanns’ lab (for obvious reasons), though each did have their own work space during the day, excluding Patty.  
  
(“If you think I’m keeping my books in a room that explodes every ten seconds-”  
  
“It’s more like, thirty, give or take”  
  
“It’s not happening”)  
  
Her socks muffled any noise that would have alerted the kitchens other occupant, which, honestly, Holtz was glad for. Facing away from her with both elbows resting on the kitchen counter was Dr. Erin Gilbert, the scene that presented itself wasn’t _too_ unusual, in fact Erin was often up before anyone else in the firehouse; the difference today was what she was wearing.

_‘Well’_ Holtz thought as a soft heat graced her cheeks, _‘more along the lines of what she isn’t wearing.’_   

Because there stood Erin in nothing more than a pair of white cotton panties and a crop top (which looked strangely familiar.) Holtzmann opened her mouth before slowly shutting it again as her eyes trailed up Erins’ bare legs, over the delicate curve of her hips, and settled on the small of her back, just before the hem of the crop top.

She was broken out her staring by Erin suddenly shifting, the soles of her feet peeling off the cold linoleum. Holtzmann looked at her from under her lashes, hoping her previous line of sight wasn’t _too_ obvious. The only thing Erin seemed to really notice was that Holtz was there at all, one hand leaving the mug of coffee she had been cradling to press into her chest as she sharply gasped.  
  
“ _Jesus_ , Holtz!” she exclaimed quietly, obviously trying not to wake the others.  
  
Holtz grinned sheepishly and scratched at the back of her neck, “Sorry” she wasn’t as quiet as Erin, but she was trying, “I heard you moving around.”  
  
Erins’ brow furrowed “I woke you?” At Holtzs’ shrug her face softened “I’m sorry-” Holtz waves her hand cutting her off.  
  
“Ain’t no thing.” She moves forward scooping her own mug off the counter, turning and preparing to poke Erin out of the way of coffee machine; “Hey-” Erin glances back up at her, having turned her attention back to her coffee, the mug once again held in both hands, just at her lips.  
  
“Yeah?” the word echoes slightly as the mug distorts her voice.  
  
“Isn’t that my shirt?” She didn’t really need to ask because it _was_ her shirt, it was light blue, ‘One of The Boys’ written across the chest in red swirly type.  
  
Erin looks down, brow furrowed “Oh” she murmurs, “I- I didn’t realise, it must have gotten mixed in with my clothes somehow” she glances back up at Holtzmann her cheeks slightly pink, “I can go change if you want it back?”  
  
Holtz snorted, lightly pushing Erin as she resumed her quest for coffee, “You worry too much” she replied over her shoulder “it looks good on you.”  
  
She tried not to show her smirk as she heard Erin splutter.  
  
Her eyes trailed to the left as Erin tried to catch her breath and gasped in delight “We have doughnuts!” plucking one from the plate and unceremoniously ramming it into her mouth without biting down. She hops onto the counter, takes the doughnut out of her mouth and waits for the coffee machine to stop gurgling.  
  
Erin leans on the counter next to her and glances up, her expression soft and her eyes looking at her in a way that makes her heart skip. She tears off a chunk of her doughnut and looks away.  
  
“So, uh,” she flicks her eyes back in Erins’ general direction, making sure not to look at her face for too long, “What are you gonna be working on today?” She’s genuinely curious, a feeling that only doubles as Erin visibly perks up.  
  
“Well…” Erin rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, cheeks flushing pink as she excitedly began explaining her course of action for the day, her hands gesturing wildly around her as her passion got the best of her. ‘ _Adorable’_ Holtz thinks with a smirk and another bite of her doughnut savoring the sudden sweet tang of jam on her tongue.

She’s taken off guard when Erins’ hand gestures suddenly became jerky, and her sentence trails off; “you alright there Gilbert?” she asked though it didn’t really sound like that, with her mouth full.  
  
Erin scowls at her. She’s always been irritated by her talking with her mouth full, but it doesn’t stop her from replying either, “I just-” she pauses, scratching at her jaw awkwardly, “I was rambling a bit” she laughs softly, “I’m sorry, I was probably boring you.”  
  
Holtzs’ heart clenches, and she feels her expression soften as she swallows her food, “Erin” she murmurs as she crosses one arm across her waist and plants her chin in the palm of her other hand, “my pal, my bro, my compadre _._ ” ‘ _The object of my affections’_ she adds internally, “you could not, in any way, bore me,” Erin opens her mouth to object “Ah!” Holtz is quicker; “I mean it, I was enthralled" she draws out the 'all' in 'enthralled', "and not just because you look pretty” she winks while Erin flushes a bright red and looks away.  
  
“Erin” she softens, wanting to be taken seriously, “don’t apologize for what you enjoy” she reaches out, clamps her hand on Erins’ shoulder and gently squeezes.  
Erin reaches up her hand and gently squeezes back, her eyes have gone all soft and dewy and Holtz can feel the palpitations coming already.  
  
She takes her hand back. She takes a sip of her, now lukewarm, coffee, makes a face of disgust and notes the corner of Erins’ lips twitching upward and feels warmth bloom in her chest. She takes a bite of her doughnut sending jam dribbling down her fingers to collect in a small puddle in the center of her palm.  
  
She grunts lightly in annoyance, chewing fast and swallowing before sticking her tongue out and collecting the jam puddle, following the trail right to her finger-tip; she pauses upon hearing Erin beginning to choke, flicks her eyes up, tongue still against her finger and watches as Erin all but slams her near empty mug on the counter.  
  
Erin wheezes, the sound loud in the otherwise empty kitchen, and presses her hand to her chest as she clears her throat of the remnants of coffee stuck there. Holtz quirks an eyebrow, “Everything cool over there?”  
  
Erin clears her throat one last time, “Yea- Yes, everything’s fine” her voice is a little raspy, “I think it just went down the wrong way” she avoids eye contact and Holtz narrows her eyes, but shrugs her shoulders.  
  
A second later Erin speaks again, “Holtzmann um- you’ve- you’ve got a little-” she pauses, gesturing vaguely at her face, understanding what she means Holtz rubs at her face with her open hand, fingers splayed. Erin giggles, pushes off the counter and makes her way to stand in front of her.  
  
She grips Holtzs’ hand by the wrist, effectively halting it’s wild scrubbing motions and pulling it down to her lap, says “Let me” and rubs at the tip of Holtzs’ nose (because of course.) She smiles, and it’s blinding and makes Holtz feel like summer “All done” and then she cups her cheek and runs her thumb softly over her skin, leaving fire in its wake.  
  
They lock eyes and Erins’ smile slowly fades and Holtz mourns the loss, it doesn’t last long because soon Erins’ other hand is on her other cheek and pulling her down, down, _down_ and chastely pressing their lips together.  
  
It’s over as quickly as it started and her cheeks feel cold as soon as Erins’ hands leave them. “I’m- I’m so sorry!” She fidgets with her hands, wringing them over and over until Holtz holds them still, she can feel them shaking beneath her own.  
  
“I’m not” Erin glances at her, confusion clear on her face, “sorry” she clarifies, when Erins’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise she rolls her eyes, “come on Erin! It’s got to be obvious I’ve liked you since day one!” she says it softly, teasing.  
  
“You have?” disbelief colours Erins’ words, as well as her face, Holtz nods, running her thumb in circles on the back of her clasped hands.  
  
Erin doesn’t respond, just smiles that blinding smile, and pulls her down off the counter and kisses her, in such a way that all Holtz can taste is bitter coffee alongside the sweet tang of raspberry jam. _‘This must be what happiness tastes like’_ Holtz thinks as she presses her hands into Erins' bare midriff and smiles into the kiss, teeth pressing into lips in such a way that kissing becomes impossible.  
  
They pull apart and laugh. Then they kiss again. And again.  
  
They pull apart a final time when they hear a door open down the hallway, grinning like fools, fingers entwined.  
  
“What are you guys so happy about?” it’s Abby, grumbling, glasses so far down her nose they look like they’re in danger of falling off. Erin shrugs at her, while Holtz just keeps grinning. Abby rolls her eyes and fishes a mug out of the cupboard.  
  
As the coffee machine begins to gurgle once more Erin leans in to whisper in her ear, “We should talk more about this later” she pulls back and looks her in the eyes, hope and a little fear showing on her face.  
  
“Later” she murmurs back, squeezing her hand, hoping to reassure her. It works, or so it seems from the shy smile that curls her lips.  
  
There’s silence for a moment, it’s peaceful and they spend it smiling at each other when;  
  
_“Erin, where the hell are your pants?”_


End file.
